


Kindly Watch Your Steps From Hurting My Feet, Please

by atropa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Sexual Tension, but nothing heavy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropa/pseuds/atropa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atau dengan kata lain, Carmen berusaha untuk mendapat cedera sesedikit mungkin ketika ia mengajari Arthur menari tango. Karena sungguh, pria itu adalah bencana kolosal. Tetapi Carmen tidak bisa mundur. Ia profesional.</p><p>Hari pertama latihan. Singkat saja, Carmen tidak bisa merasakan punggungnya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindly Watch Your Steps From Hurting My Feet, Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pindanglicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pindanglicious/gifts).



> axis power: hetalia adalah milik hidekaz himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
> catatan: kado yang sangat telat buat pindanglicious, happy birthday o/

Hari kedua, ia mempertanyakan alasan mengapa ia masih menyanggupi sesi kelas dengan Arthur Kirkland padahal _skill_ menari pria itu sangat mengerikan dan kemarin urat punggungnya tertarik.

Jawabanya mudah. Karena ekspatriat asal Inggris itu sangat menawan. Dan memiliki mata paling hijau yang pernah Carmen lihat. Dan akan sangat terlihat imut ketika merona atau cemberut. Ketahanan emosinya pendek namun akan sangat menarik jika kau tahu sumbu mana yang harus disulut.

Dan alisnya, _Dios Mio,_ alisnya ….

Lagipula ini hanya untuk enam hari, jadi ia tidak akan mati. Dan Carmen tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak sanggup membuat orang brutal ini setidaknya bisa melakukan _promenade._

Carmen menghela napas panjang, kemudian melirik jam dinding di samping jendela kantornya. Arthur akan sampai di sanggar pukul enam sore.

* * *

“Kau tahu, Señor, kurasa alasan mengapa kau sangat kaku adalah karena kau tidak bisa merasakan _feel-_ nya,” Carmen memulai ketika ia dan Arthur telah berada di salah satu studio, sengaja dikosongkan untuk orang selain mereka karena Arthur ingin kelasnya berlangsung seprivat mungkin. Harga diri pria ini sangatlah tinggi, disaksikan orang lain ketika terpelintir dan terpeleset terlalu berat baginya.

“Kau benar, aku bahkan tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku melakukan ini,” gerutu Arthur, aksen Cockney mengental ketika ia sedang kesal. “Dan sepatu dansa ini sangat konyol.” Ia memelototi alas kakinya seolah ia sedang berurusan dengan ular berbisa.

“Kau berada di sini karena kalah taruhan dengan teman-temanmu. Kau harus bisa menari tango di hadapan mereka di pesta ulang tahunmu minggu depan. Karena itulah kau datang kepadaku,” Carmen mengingatkan. Arthur mengutuk seekor katak di sela gigi-ginya. “Jadi untuk hari ini kita mulai dari yang dasar saja, untuk kebaikan punggungku.” Carmen memutarkan mereka sebuah lagu bertempo sedang milik Di Sarli, salah satu favoritnya. “Mari mengenal apa itu tango.”

“Haruskah?” ratap Arthur. “Kau yakin ini akan berhasil? Aku tidak pernah menari seumur hidupku, Ma’am. Sebaiknya aku mengaku kalah saja kepada teman-temanku. Aku tidak mau cederamu bertambah.”

“Ah, jangan berpikir seberat itu. Nikmati saja musiknya dulu, Señor,” kata Carmen, berusaha terdengar manis. “Rileks. Laki-laki tidak boleh mundur dari tantangan, bukan?”

Arthur meringis. “Kurasa begitu. O-oke. Walaupun jujur saja aku tidak begitu menggemari musik latin.”

 _Terlihat jelas,_ komentar Carmen dalam hati. “Sayangnya kau harus terbiasa, kau tidak bisa menari tango dengan diiringi musik _punk.”_ Arthur menggeram tersiksa, Carmen terkekeh. “Esensi dari tango adalah apa yang kaurasakan, bukan apa yang kaulakukan. Semua master dari seni ini akan memberitahumu bahwa musik harus mengalir dalam tubuhmu agar kau bisa mengerti tango. Mulai sekarang aku akan memberimu tugas, dengarkan musik latin ketika sedang berada dalam mobil atau sedang mencuci piring—dengarkan di mana pun dan kapan pun hingga kau tahu ke mana ia akan membawamu. Dengan begitu, ketika nanti kau mulai menari, kau tidak akan terlalu sering terkejut.”

“Jadi hari ini kita hanya akan mendengarkan musik?” tanya Arthur kikuk namun lega.

Carmen tersenyum. Pria ini memang benar-benar menawan.

“Kita bisa mengobrol, jika kau mau.”

* * *

Di hari ketiga, ketika ia merasa Arthur sudah tidak setegang kucing yang gugup, Carmen siap mengajarinya elemen terpenting dalam tango; pelukan.

Wajah Arthur yang merah masak cukup untuk membuatnya lupa jika beberapa hari yang lalu ia kesulitan tidur karena sakit punggung.

“Ketika berurusan dengan tango, pelukan adalah _numero uno,”_ jelas Carmen, mengagumi kemeja biru gelap yang pas menonjolkan tubuh bagian atas Arthur, dasi sutera hitam terikat longgar di kerahnya. Carmen berharap hal yang sama dirasakan Arthur terhadap rok pensil hitam berbelahan tinggi yang ia pakai sekarang. “Pelukannya sederhana secara fisik, tentu saja, tetapi juga harus sensual, tidak terlalu erat namun kukuh, juga siap.” Ia mendekati Arthur hingga mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan. “Angkat tangan kirimu, dan taruh lengan kananmu di punggungku, tepat ke tengah di bawah bahuku, Señor.”

“O-oke.” Arthur menuruti instruksi Carmen canggung, memastikan ia menyentuh Carmen dengan cara yang masih berada dalam batas sopan. Tipikal pria Inggris, pikirnya.

Carmen mengangkat lengan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan kiri Arthur, sementara lengannya yang lain ia lingkarkan di bahu pria itu, tepat di bawah lehernya.

“Jangan terlalu tegang, Señor, tidak masalah jika kau memelukku lebih erat,” ia tertawa kecil. “Tenang saja, akan kupastikan jika pacar wanitamu tidak akan tahu akan hal ini.”

“Aku tidak memiliki pacar wanita.” Mata hijau briliannya menatap Carmen, memerangkap dan dalam seperti rawa.

“Pria, kalau begitu?” goda Carmen.

Ketegangan Arthur berkurang, rangkulannya di punggung Carmen tidak terasa seperti balok kayu lagi. “Percayalah, Ma’am, walaupun beberapa pria bisa begitu sangat menggoda, tetapi aku lebih memilih seseorang yang akan terlihat bagus dengan rok.” Mata Arthur tertuju ke tungkai bawah Carmen. “Sangat seksi.”

Carmen tertawa lepas. Jika kau berhasil menyingkirkan segala kaku dan gugupnya, pria ini adalah penggoda ulung.

* * *

Hari keempat.

Carmen berhasil memperbaiki postur tubuh Arthur dan langkah-langkah dasar tango sudah pria itu kuasai. Saatnya mengajari Arthur memimpin tarian.

“Baik ketika kau memimpin atau mengikuti, rasakan keberadaan partnermu dan mengalirlah dengan mereka. Jika tidak begitu, kau hanya menari di dekatnya, bukan menari _dengannya,”_ jelas Carmen ketika Arthur memutarnya sebelum menariknya kembali ke tubuh pria itu, punggung bersentuhan dengan dadanya yang tidak terlalu bidang namun kekar.

“Bagian itu bisa kutangani, rasanya sulit menghiraukan keberadaan partner menarimu jika ia memakai gaun merah dan terlihat seperti mawar. _And Christ, those stilettos looks murderous,_ ” bisik Arthur di telinganya.

“Menyatu dengan partnermu bukan berarti kau bisa bebas merayunya,” kikik Carmen. “Mari fokus kembali ke pelajaran, Señor. Sebagai pemimpin, kau harus berpikir beberapa langkah lebih awal. Memang sepertinya memimpin terlihat lebih mudah, tetapi membaca pikiran seseorang bukan perkara ringan. Kau harus merencanakan langkah-langkah dan tahu ke mana kau ingin tariannya membawamu. Jadi sementara kau berjalan dalam lingkaran, pikirkan delapan langkah untuk kedepannya.”

“Itu sulit, aku tidak bisa berpikir saat ini.” Arthur bernapas di lehernya, Carmen bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding dengan antisipasi. “Aku tidak bisa memikirkan langkah-langkah apa yang akan kuambil, tetapi kurasa aku tahu apa yang akan partnerku lakukan setelah ini.”

“Oh, ya? Apa itu?” Carmen menyeringai.

“Ia akan melingkarkan sebelah kakinya ke punggungku, lengkap dengan stilleto-nya.”

“Kau benar.” Carmen berbalik, musik latarnya mencapai kresendo.

* * *

Hari kelima, tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang sedang dalam _mood_ untuk latihan. Jadi mereka sepakat untuk pergi ke sebuah restoran _seafood_ di Barcelona dan makan malam di sana, Arthur yang traktir.

* * *

Hari keenam, mereka tidak sanggup menahannya lagi.

“Ini bodoh,” kata Arthur ketika ia mengambil napas, dasinya sudah ia lemparkan ke sudut studio, wajah merah dan matanya menggelap. “Ide siapa ini?”

“Idemu,” Carmen mendengkur di telinganya seperti kucing. Lengan-lengan switernya melorot dan bahunya terbuka, memperlihatkan kulit kecokelatan  dengan bintik-bintik yang tersebar seperti manik. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya lepas dari sanggulnya dan buyar di atas lantai dansa. “Atau tepatnya ide Francis yang kauimprovisasi. Siapa lagi yang bisa mengubah taruhan menjadi hal yang sangat _kinky_ jika bukan kau, hm? Enam hari hanya menari dan menyentuh tanpa melakukan apa pun. Kau tidak pernah gagal untuk mengejutkanku, Suami.”

Arthur terkekeh dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Carmen, mengecup kulit halus dan urat nadi yang berdenyut di sana. “Tapi ini sepadan, aku bisa memenuhi tantangan Francis sekaligus melihatmu frustasi.”

“Kau, Amor, sama frustasinya denganku,” Carmen menyelusupkan jemarinya ke rambut keemasan Arthur, menariknya untuk lebih dekat dengannya. “Jangan khawatir, kau pasti bisa menari dengan baik di pesta ulang tahunmu besok.”

Kecupan Arthur naik ke rahangnya, dan Carmen mendesah. “Ah, iya. Besok aku ulang tahun. Kau sudah mempersiapkan hadiah untukku, Señora Kirkland?”

“Sudah kupersiapkan beberapa,” jawab Carmen, tersenyum ketika Arthur mengecup ujung hidungnya.

“Bisakah kubuka salah satunya sekarang?”

Arthur menatap matanya intens, sementara tangannya melepas simpul di atasan yang Carmen pakai.

“Tentu,” Carmen membelai pipi Arthur. “Tenang saja, pintu studionya sudah kukunci.” Ia tertawa, kemudian mencium Arthur penuh-penuh di bibir. “Selamat ulang tahun.”

**Author's Note:**

> aku ndak tahu kesambet apa nyampe nulis beginian, tapi semoga suka ya, rin x'3  
> maaf telat banget, seperti biasa prioritasku kacau wkwkwk
> 
> sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun o/


End file.
